Love Somebody
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: Kitty needed a new change. And that person might be the one to help her to get that new start. But will she fall for her even though they seem to be more than just friends?


**Love Somebody**

**A Kitty Wilde Story**

**Author: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Chapter Name: A New Year Means New Faces Pt. 1**

**Character Pairings: Kitty/OC, Jake/Marley, Rory/Sugar, OC/OC, Etc...**

**Summary For Ch. 1: Glee Club Auditions. New faces. And new Friends**

**Rated: PG-13 (For the swearing) **

**Song's In The Chapter: The Other Side/Jason Derulo, Kiss You/One Direction, The Way You Make Me Feel/Michael Jackson, Love Somebody/Maroon 5, Learn To Love Again/Lawson **

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THIS MADE UP STORY! **

**Author's Note: Rory never went back to Ireland. And this only involves the characters from season 4. So that means no original characters unless I have them pop up in the story! :) Enjoy! **

**...**

_Welcome Back Mckinly High Students. _

This was it. This was her year. Her year to start over and make a difference for herself. After everything that had happened last year. She knew she needed a change. She needed a new image. That meant no more Cheerios. No more being popular. And no more insulting people. She didn't want to start the year with no friends. Even though Marley, her best friend, was the only friend she had. Jake had shut her out after last year. Said he had enough of her insults. Even though she was only trying to tell the truth. Ryder talks to her. But it's simply a _'Hey how are you.'_ or a _'See you later.'_ sort of talk. Unique is a some what friend to Kitty. They have there little arguments. But that's only because Kitty starts it. And than Unique happens to finish... Sometimes. She talks to Artie here and there. But since he's in New York and working on school. She doesn't here from him until two days of there last chat. Tina was just a little crazy. Kitty liked her don't get her wrong. But sometimes Tina would just annoy Kitty till the point to where she has to tell her to shut up. The girl talks a lot.

She didn't really like Sam. His lips where to big and his hair was not hot. She just thought that Sam was awkward to talk to. And a little bit dumb. Her and Brittany have became a little close. They talk a lot on the phone. Once Brittany had gone to MIT. Kitty wanted to continue to be friends with the blonde. She looked up to Brittany. Still does. Joe was okay. Just like Sam he was a little awkward. He talked about God a lot. She didn't mind. She liked going to chruch. Sometimes she'd see him there. But that's like every other four weeks of going to church. Rory. She liked him. But she had a hard time understanding what he said. The accient was just tricky to her. And Sugar. That girl was a million dollar spoiled brat. Thats what she thought at first. But since she got to know her more, she'd become more closer to her. Which was good because Sugar can be really funny.

Kitty had a hard time with relationships. Her relationship with Jake was just sex, sex and more sex. It was really exhausting for her. She'd kissed girls before. But never had sex with them. Kitty had come out to her parents over the summer before her Senior year. Her dad was totally okay with it. But her mom had a different opinion. And just like that. Kitty had moved out and was now living on her own. She hated her mom. Everytime she would walk in the room. Her mom would immediatly yell at her. Telling her how she was a discrace. And how she was sining. Kitty literally had had it. She was done. She had told her dad three days later that she was moving out. He understood and told her she was welcomed back anytime. Her mom... Her mom had told her that she was going to hell and that she never wanted to see her again. Kitty didn't care. She was tired of the yelling and the fighting. So two weeks later, Kitty had moved out and settled into a nice one bedroom apartment. It wasn't much but it was something. It was her new home.

**...**

_New Direction Sign Ups _

Senior Taylor Hamilton was ready for a change. She needed something different in her life. She was kind of tired of Soccer and Basketball. The long practices, the long nights training. It was hard. But now she was looking for something new. Something she has never done before. Singing. She'd always knew she could sing. But she didn't show it around anyone but her family. She could play any instrument you give her. Guitar, Piano, Drums, anything. She was that talented. She wasn't like Rachel Berry, who she had heard of before. And how she was in the Glee Club and how she got her first Broadway role. Well that's just what she's heard. She doesn't really believe in gossip. Never liked it. She was picked on for little things. Her height, her color. Little stuff like that.

Middle school was better for Taylor. She had finally figured she'd do something and try out for the sports teams for High School. And basically she had made each team she had tried out for. It surprised a lot of people. And since than, she'd become one of the most popular kids on the sports team. She knew if she tried out of the Glee Club, that her reputation was in stake. But did she care? Hell no. She didn't care one bit.

She took a breath and put her name up on the sign up sheet. She was scared and nervous, She had never done this before. Well she has, but not in front of a big crowd. Once she turned around to head back to class, she ran into someone who she didn't want to mess with. Kitty Wild.

Her eyes had gone wide when she stood up. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." She reached her hand out to help the smaller blonde. Who surprisingly took it. Once the two stood in front of each other. A moment of silence was caught on. She didn't realize how long she was starring until a hand was being waved in front of her face. "Huh?"

The smaller blonde and let out a small chuckle and than had bit her bottom lip. "You okay?"

The Soccer player nodded her head and smoothed out her shorts. "Are you okay?" She replied back, looking up at the smaller girl.

"Yeah I'm good. Your Taylor right?" Kitty asked curiously.

Taylor nodded with a small shy smile. "Yeah. What's your name?" She asked. Hoping the blonde would catch on in her little joke.

Kitty had rose an eyebrow and than finally got what was going on. "Well, I guess I'll see you at auditions than Taylor."

Taylor gave a small nod. "I guess you will."

**...**

"Hi. My names Taylor Hamilton and I'm going to be singing The Other Side by Jason Derulo."

The music teacher nodded. "Whenever your ready Marley."

She gave a small smile and nodded at the band behind her.

_In the beginning. I never thought it would be you_

_When we were chilling. Smiling in the photo booth_

_But we got closer (yeah)_

_Soon you were eating off my spoon_

_You're coming over _

_And we would talk all afternoon._

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace. Bind your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

_Tonight, Take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road. We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_This could be perfect (Yeah)_

_But we won't know unless we try (try)_

_I know you're nervous. So just sit back and let me drive_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace. Find your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

_Tonight, Take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road. We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_(Whoa)_

_Kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side._

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace. Let your love crash into me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

_Tonight, Take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July (yes, we do, yeah)_

_Just take me to the other side (take me, baby)_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we ain't friends anymore (oh, no)_

_If we walk down this road. We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight (so tonight) kiss me like it's do or die (kiss me, kiss me)_

_And take me to the other side_

_(Whoa)_

_Take me to the other side_

_(Whoa)_

_And take me to the other side_

_(Whoa)_

_Kiss me like it's do or die_

_(Whoa)_

_And take me to the other side_

**...**

"Hi. My names Casen Larsen. And I'll be Singing Kiss You by One Direction."

"Hot." Sugar replied. Causing some giggling beside her.

"Whenever your ready Casen." Mr. Schue said.

_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_

_We could go out any day, any night_

_Baby I'll take you there, take you there_

_Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

_Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_

_You can get, get anything that you want_

_Baby just shout it out, shout it out_

_Baby just shout it out, yeah_

_And if you,_

_You want me too_

_Let's make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

There was a little music pause and Sugar couldn't help but stand up and dance around her seat.

_Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need_

_Looking so good from your head to your feet_

_Come on come over here, over here_

_Come on come over here, yeah_

_Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_

_Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins_

_Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight_

_Baby, be mine tonight, yeah_

_And if you,_

_You want me too_

_Let's make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you [x5]_

_C'mon_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we_

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Every time we to-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

**...**

Mr. Schue had givin' everyone a five minute break. And Sugar knew what she was going to do. So, she walked up to Casen and she couldn't help but smile.

"I really liked your performance." She told him.

"Uh. Thanks. Your Sugar right?" He asked.

"The one and only." She smiled at him. Hoping her flirting would get his attention.

"Well Sugar. Maybe we could hang out sometime."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

"Awesome."

**...**

"Uh, the names Hunter. And I'll be singing Love Somebody by Maroon 5."

"Whenever your ready Hunter." Mr. Schue said for the last billionth time.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah_

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way._

_You're such a hard act for me to follow_

_Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah_

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost_

_I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop_

_I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you_

_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah._

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way, yeah._

**...**

**To Be Continued? Let Me Know? Yes! :) **


End file.
